A Very Special Christmas
by Kt luvs
Summary: Christmas story! One a week leading up to Xmas! Very cute Troyella Christmases from Engagements 2 weddings and even 2 Babies! Plz R&R! Last Christmas part up! New Years Chapter up! COMPLETE!
1. A Very Special Christmas

**It's a Very Special Christmas**

**A little Christmas One-shot. **

**Had the idea when I was shopping so sorry if it's not too good. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own HSM (Zac's still on my Christmas list though…but, I can't see mum and dad coming home from their shopping trip with him in a bag. Shame!)**

"We still need to get your mom and dad's present." Gabriella said as her and Troy walked down a very busy street. After work that day they had decided on going late night Christmas shopping. Gabriella was holding on Troy's arm as they continued down the street. Troy was carrying a lot of bags filled with presents for friends and family. "It's freezing! Let's make the last shopping quick so we can get some food and watch a movie when we're home."

Troy chuckled and unwrapped his arm from her grasp to wrap around her shoulders, pulling her as close as possible. "And we have to get hot chocolates and look at all the lights…its tradition. Ever since our first Christmas all those years ago. How many was it? 2…3?"

Gabriella raised her eyebrows and stopped abruptly. Troy turned and looked at her quizzically. "You don't know how many years we've been together? Gosh Troy! 2 or 3 years? It's been 5! We got together at 16! And we're now 21! In fact after this Christmas it'll be 6 years!" Gabriella's eyes slowly filled up with tears.

"Jeez Gabz. I was kidding! I know it's almost been 6years!" Troy slowly walked over to her and wrapped his bag-free arm around Gabriella. "And I have never and will never love anyone as much as I love you." Gabriella smiled against his chest.

"Ditto," she giggled. "Now, come on it must be like minus 100 degrees out here." Troy shook his head at her sarcasm as she dragged him into the nearest jewellery store.

Gabriella ran her fingers over the glass covering all the amazingly beautiful rings. Troy smiled as he saw her looking at engagement rings. He came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"They're beautiful." She smiled sadly up at Troy. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Babe, soon. But, not right now ok? Let's get college over and done with before we even think about it ok?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, it's only one more year. We live together now so, I guess I'm cool with that…for now!" she grinned poking him in the side. She turned her gaze back to the rings. She glanced around the display when one caught her eye. It was a thin white gold strap with one large square diamond on top with small very light baby blue diamonds around the edge. "Troy look at this one!"

"Gabz I swear we just talked about this." He sighed as he turned around.

"I know just look." She pointed to the ring and he smiled when he saw it. It really was gorgeous. "It looks like the one my Grandma had. It's so gorgeous!" she gushed. "It's got a pretty nice price too. $8000. **(A/N- I have no idea how much rings are but, this one is really expensive. :p)**

"Yeah, that really is expensive." Troy put his hand in his pocket and fiddled with the credit card in there.

"Ok let's go. I'm starving." Gabriella grabbed his hand and began pushing through the crowd to the exit. Then, Troy stopped; he had made up his mind.

"Babe, you go grab us some hot chocolates. I'm just going to buy your present. I saw it in here whilst you were looking at the rings." Gabriella grinned sheepishly.

"You haven't got it yet?" she pouted.

"No but, it's extra special!" he said enthusiastically. Gabriella nodded, pecked his lips quickly and made her way out of the store. When Troy knew she was definitely gone he walked back to the engagement rings.

"Can I help you sir?" a sales clerk asked. Troy looked up from admiring the ring Gabriella loved.

"Yes, I'm thinking about proposing to my girlfriend." Troy glanced at the ring again.

"I'm guessing your girlfriend was the beautiful young woman with you a moment ago?" the sales clerk smiled as Troy's face brightened. He nodded. "Ok, so what are you looking for?"

Troy pointed at the diamond ring. The sales clerk smiled and lifted out the tray. "Ok, so here we have the Sea Diamond. **(A/N- made it up. If it is a real ring I don't own it! I might own a plastic version…)** It is white gold with a 25 carat square diamond in the middle. Around the diamond are 12 pale, baby blue sapphires. This ring is worth $9000 but, because of our Christmas sale it can be yours for $8000."

Troy sucked in a breath again at the price. He knew Gabriella would love it because it was like her grandmothers and it meant so much to Troy that she was happy. He knew that she would be happy even with Troy proposing but, doing it this way would make everything perfect. He nodded and handed the sales clerk his credit card. He had been saving up.

………………………………………………………………

Gabriella yawned and opened her eyes. She glanced at the clock.

_7.45am…25 December_

She smiled and rolled over. She crawled as close to Troy as she could. He was facing the other way and she giggled hearing his soft snoring. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his bare waist and he grabbed her hands and kissed them. Sending her into a fit of giggles.

"Merry Christmas!" she whispered. He merely grunted in reply. She frowned and moved even closer to him. She kissed his shoulder blade. "I said…" she whispered in his ear. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" she shouted. He bolted awake clutching his ear as he pouted at her as she giggled once again. He shook his head before jumping on her and tickling her.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" he said as he looked into her eyes. She leant up and kissed him gently. "Wanna open some presents?" she nodded vigorously and pushed him off of her. He chuckled as she grabbed his dressing gown, wrapped it around herself and ran down stairs. He heard a bang.

"I'm ok!" she called from her spot on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Troy shook his head at his over-excited girlfriend. As she was wearing his socks, and was running down the stairs she had slipped when running around the banister into the front room. He walked down just as she got up. "Come on Troy!" she whined as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room. "You're going too slow!"

She jumped into a sitting position right in front of the tree. Troy stood in the doorway. "You want a coffee?"

"No! Let's open presents first!" Gabriella pouted and he nodded. "I'll go first!"

"Obviously." Troy muttered causing him a slap on the arm from Gabi.

"It's from Chad and Taylor!" she said. Gabriella ripped off the wrapping paper and giggled at what she saw. Inside was a soft basketball toy and a little yellow night suit. Suitable for a baby! Troy frowned.

"You're not…" he choked. Gabriella giggled and kissed him.

"No but, you know how they're always joking!" Troy nodded and opened his gift from their friends. He groaned as he pulled out the same basketball and photo frame saying: "Our Best Friend's New Baby". Gabriella took it immediately and pondered over it. _Why would Chad and Taylor give us a photo frame saying that? Surely, it would say 'our new baby'? Wait, is Taylor? _Gabriella turned the photo frame on the back and found a small envelope. She opened it and Troy watched with raised eyebrows. She smiled.

**Yes Gabi, we are. We're having a baby! Here's our first ultrasound!**

Troy sighed. "Why did they think it would be you that would get it and not me?"

"I wonder?" Gabi giggled. "Can I open your present next?" Troy smiled and nodded.

Gabriella pulled a large box towards her. She read the card…

**Brie, I love you. Merry Christmas…enjoy. With all my love and hopes for the future Troy. **

Gabriella wiped a few stray tears away. Pulling off the green paper she came to the box itself. She opened the flap and inside was another box. This time wrapped in red paper. She pulled the smaller box out and put it down. Troy watched nervously. Gabriella then ripped off the red paper and found another box. She pulled that out and opened it. Inside this was a teddy bear holding…another box. Gabriella giggled and took the box from the bear's soft paws. **(A/N- imagine the first box was really big and the teddy bear is about the size of a small child) **She opened it and found a piece of paper on top of another box. She read the letter and tears fell down her cheeks.

**Merry Christmas again my beautiful Brie. **

**Having fun yet? **

**I have written a small poem for you…**

"**Hold me close,  
Make me safe,  
Luv me the way u used 2,  
Hold me in your arms,  
Never let me go,  
Just wish u loved,  
Me the way u used 2,  
Hold me tight,  
Keep me safe,  
Oh, Baby,  
Luv me 4 life..."**

**I know you have never stopped loving me but, it went. **

**I love you…Troy **

**Continue!**

Gabriella carried on opening many different boxes until she came to the last one. It was tiny and was blue. Just as she was about to lift the lid Troy stopped her.

"Wait! Before you open it you need to listen. Brie, Gabriella, words cannot describe how much you mean to me and how much I love you. If you left my life would simply not be worth living. And to have you without me, to wake up on my own, to hold out my hand but not have yours grasp it is not worth anything. I would happily give up my life for you just as long as I knew you were safe. I guess what I'm trying to explain is, never leave, I'm begging you here! No matter where our lives take us, just stay with me and everything will be fine. With you with me, our lives; at least my life would be complete. If you feel as if you need to leave I will travel the world, the universe to win you back! Just, save me the agony and stay. Love me all your life and I'll love you for all of mine. Fate brought us together. But, it's not fate keeping us together, it's the love we share! Baby, I love you." Troy looked at Gabriella. Her cheeks were wet from the tears she couldn't stop crying. Her eyes widened as Troy moved so he was on one knee. "Gabriella Marie Montez, will you marry me?"

Gabriella's lip quivered. She turned her eyes away from Troy's as she opened the small blue box. She looked at Troy confused when she saw that nothing was in it. He raised his left hand. In between his fingers he held the ring. Gabriella choked when she saw what ring it was. 

"You get it when you say yes." he said. Gabriella moved her left hand towards his.

"Yes," she whispered. Troy looked into her now shining eyes. "Yes!" Troy quickly put the ring on her finger as he jumped to her.

…………………………………………………………………

Later that day, Christmas was done. Troy's parents and Gabriella's mom had left. The next day Troy and Gabi were spending it with the 'gang'.

Gabriella and Troy were sitting on the couch; Gabriella leaning against Troy's chest as they watched the fire flicker and crackle. Troy traced his fingers over Gabriella's as hers traced her ring.

"Thank you Troy. This really has been the best Christmas ever." She turned her head and captured his lips to hers.

"My pleasure, I love you Brie."

"I love you too Troy, so much! This really has been a very special Christmas." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Yeh, it has. But, many more will come." Troy whispered back as he to shut his eyes.

**Well? I'm thinking about making this a 2shot instead. If I did it will be the next Christmas and Troy and Gabi's wedding. What do you think?**

**R&R!!!!**


	2. A Perfect Christmas

**It's a Very Special Christmas**

**Decided to write a second part! Troyella wedding!**

**First of all in this it will snow and if it doesn't snow in Albuquerque I'm very sorry! Just go with it. Hope this is ok! On with the story…**

**A Perfect Little Christmas**

"Rain?! It's raining?! This can't be happening!"

"Please calm down babe! It's going to be ok!"

"No it will not! What if it continues? It will ruin tomorrow!" She whined. Troy grinned at her from his seat on their bed.

"Gabi!" He mock-whined. "Just sit down. Nothing will ruin tomorrow ok? Just come here." He held out his arms for her and held back a chuckle as she plodded onto the bed; crawling as close to him as possible. He heard her mumble something into his chest but shook it off. "What time are you leaving me to party then tonight?"

Gabriella giggled. "7! Then I'll see you at the alter tomorrow. You're not going to run out on me right?" She looked at him and he smiled at her.

"I've never wanted anything more than to marry you, why would I leave?" He asked rhetorically. Her eyes seemed to glow after he said it. She grinned and kissed him.

"Tomorrow," she sighed, leaning down on his chest again. "We'll be married. Merry Christmas."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Gabi! It's stopped raining!" Sharpay's screech filled Gabriella's mom's house. Everyone stopped what they were doing and covered their ears.

"Thank you for yelling!" Yelled Gabriella. Taylor shook her head at her best friends.

Gabriella ran to the window. Sharpay was right, it had stopped raining. _Thank you! _

"Merry Christmas!" Gabriella smiled at the voice. She ran down the stairs and engulfed her mother in a hug.

"Merry Christmas! This is going to be the best Christmas day of my life!" Gabriella grinned as she let go of her mother. Maria Montez smiled at her daughter. In her eyes, Gabriella would always be the little girl who never wanted to let go of her mother's hand. The little girl who stuck with her mother through hard times, the girl who never judged when her mother told her they had to move…again. Maria was so proud of her daughter and she liked to think that if she hadn't told Gabriella to put her book down that one New Years Eve then, Gabriella might not be marrying the young man who had stolen her daughter's heart. Maria knew that Troy and Gabriella were perfect for each other; and Troy and Gabriella knew that too.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Think dude, in one hour you will be married, in like 6months you'll have a baby!" Chad patted his best friend on the back.

"Yeh…wait! 6months I'll be a dad? Gabriella's pregnant? Why didn't she tell me?" Troy began rambling. Chad looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Dude, she's not pregnant." Chad said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then why the hell would you say that in 6months we'll have a baby?!"

"Because, tonight you go on your honeymoon then you'll get her pregnant then, in 6 months I'll be an uncle!"

Troy whacked Chad around the head. "Did you even pay attention in health class?"

"No why?" Chad asked rubbing his head.

"Ok I'm goin to take this slowly…if Brie got pregnant tonight…in NINE months…she'll have the baby! Ok?" Troy said slowly. "And you have your own kid!" Troy shook his head disbelieveingly.

"Oh," was all Chad said as he walked away. Troy shook his head at his idiotic best friend.

Moving to look in the mirror Troy straightened his tie then took a deep breath. He knew nothing could ruin this day but, still the nerves over came him. Gabriella was perfect…why would she choose to spend the rest of her life with him? He was just an ordinary guy who had an over-powering love for basketball then, he met her and she turned everything upside down. She excelled in every subject in school; he, well, he tried his best. She was a great swimmer; he could do what he needed. She was stunningly beautiful; he was just handsome. Of course girls in the past had told him he was the 'hottie super-bum'. Whatever that meant. She knew what she wanted to do with her life, she had known since she was 7; his life ideas changed ever since Gabriella came into his life. Before then he knew he wanted to play basketball professionally. Then, when Gabriella came long, she opened his eyes to many different opportunities he could take if only he was brave enough to try. The one thing in his life though, which had never changed since Gabriella was…Gabriella. He knew as soon as he saw her at their high school something special would take place between them. That kind of thing never happened unless it was special and man, was she special. He knew that as soon as she accepted his 'T' necklace and took his class ring that, he would end up marrying her. She would have his children. She was the one he'd live his life pleasing. And she was the one he would die in the arms of.

"Troy? You ready son?" Troy turned at his father's voice. Jack smiled at his son. "You look every inch a man in love." His father gushed at his son's smiling, gleaming face.

"Daaad!" Troy whined. Jack smirked and left to get Gabriella. He would be walking her down the aisle as her father had died when she was only 10.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The wedding march began and Troy's breath caught in his throat as he saw her. A vision in white. She had a strapless gown with diamante around the breast and the veil was also covered in light sparkles. Troy smiled at her shy, nervous figure walking with arms linked through his father's. Boy, did he love her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I, Troy Alexander Bolton take you Gabriella Marie Montez, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to honour and to keep, from tomorrow to tomorrow, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." Troy looked into her eyes that were streaming with tears. He gently lifted her hand a placed a small, silver band on her finger. She admired it for a moment before taking his hand and looking in his bright blue eyes glazed with tears.

"I Gabriella Marie Montez, take you Troy Alexander Bolton, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, from this life to the next, I am giving you my heart. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." She took the larger ring and placed it on his finger. He whispered he loved her and she blushed.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce to you all, Mr and Mrs Troy Bolton! You may kiss the bride."

Troy looked at Gabriella, tears still falling. He gently took her veil in his fingers and lifted it over her head. He stepped towards her and bent his head to catch her lips in a small, loving kiss. Meaning the world to them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"First of all, I'd like to thank you all for coming to my best friends wedding. I thought he was an idiot having it on Christmas Day but, Gabriella moaned and whined; much like always that she had always dreamt of a winter wedding and obviously Troy caved. Then again, with Brie's little pout who wouldn't?" everyone giggled at Chad. Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand and he gently kissed her nose. "Anyway, when I first met Gabriella I have to admit I didn't like her. I thought she was taking Troy away from his game but, she made his game better. I soon fell in love with the girl I now think of as my little sister. Troy knows that if he is away that I'll protect her no matter what. She helped when my missus had to go away to her Grandparents and left me with our new-born. Little Corbin over there with his mom." Chad pointed to his 3month baby. Everyone awwed. "Gabriella is a right mom. She'd make the best one ever and my man Troy…as much as I hate to admit it will make the best dad ever. It just comes naturally to them pretty much like their love for one another. I've never seen Troy as happy as he has been these last few years he's known Brie. And for that I have to say thanks Gabz. Thank you for changing my brother for the right reasons. I love you both so much and I don't care how sissy that sounds. Coz it's true. Without them, I would never have Taylor or my son who means the world to me. So, without anymore of my ramblings, I would like you all to raise your glasses for the most suited people in the world, Troy and Gabriella."

Chad took his seat and Gabriella hugged him tightly. Chad hugged back, holding on tight as he wiped away a stray tear. Troy smiled at his best friend.

"Oh I almost forgot! It's time for the happy couple's first dance!" Chad exclaimed jumping up from his seat. Gabriella grinned as Troy took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"What's our song?" Gabi asked. Troy kissed her as he pulled her to him as close as possible.

"Just listen," he whispered as he placed his cheek to her head. She sighed contentedly as she placed her head on Troy's chest just as the sound of a piano began playing. Gabriella smiled as she heard Kelsi's voice. Then her own.

**Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words  
"Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?  
There's a reason.  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after**

Gabriella smiled again. Troy began whispering the words along with his pre-recorded voice. This really was the wedding she had dreamed of.

**your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread  
Hmm, you're pulling me  
When I hear my favourite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah  
(Na na na na)  
You are the music in me**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ahh!"

Everyone turned to where the scream came from. Gabriella stood up from sitting on Troy's lap to get a clear view even though; she already had a very good idea as to who the scream came from.

"Gabriella!" well, that really proved who had screamed. Sharpay ran to where Gabriella was. Troy stood up from eating his cake to wrap his arm around his new wife.

"What is it Shar?" Gabriella asked as she leant into Troy.

"It's SNOWING!" Sharpay screamed. Everyone stopped. Little children began jumping and running to the exits. Parents and adults walked briskly to the exits not daring to believe. It never snowed in Albuquerque.

"Snow?" Gabriella whispered. Sharpay nodded her head viciously. Gabriella quickly pushed Troy away (who looked very shocked) and lifted her dress and ran for the exit. Once at the door she saw everyone playing in the snow. Troy ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Wow, it really is snowing!" he exclaimed. He bent down and picked up a snowball. "Chad! Head's up!" Chad lifted his head just as Troy's snowball slammed him in the face. Chad shook his head and picked up his own snowball. Aiming for Troy but hitting Gabriella in the face! Chad screamed. Gabriella giggled as she ran off after Chad.

"Now, this really is the wedding she dreamed of." Troy turned to see Mrs Montez standing next to him. Both pairs of eyes on a very special girl in their lives. "She used to love playing in the snow with her father. I want to thank you Troy. Thank you for making Gabi happy again. I've never seen her this happy. You've fixed her broken heart. Her life shattered when her father died. I never thought she'd be the same again. But, she is because of you."

Troy smiled at Maria.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Now that our snow playing fun is over. I would like the time to give my wife her special gift. I know we decided to not give each gifts but, I want to give you something. Just because I love you so damn much." Gabriella smiled at her husband from her seat. Troy was standing in the middle of the dance floor. "Chad hit it!"

Chad disappeared for a second before re-appearing with a soft melody playing. Gabriella blinked back tears as Troy began singing.

**If our love was a fairy tale  
I would charge in and rescue you  
On a yacht baby we would sail  
To an island where we'd say I do**

And if we had babies they would look like you  
It'd be so beautiful if that came true  
You don't even know how very special you are

Troy looked straight at his wife. To them, no one else in the room existed. Troy walked towards Gabriella and took her hand. ****

You leave me breathless  
You're everything good in my life  
You leave me breathless  
I still can't believe that you're mine  
You just walked out of one of my dreams  
So beautiful you're leaving me  
Breathless  


He led her to the centre of the dance floor and wrapped his micro phone free hand around her petite frame. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently let tears fall on his shoulder. Chad looked around incredulously. Nearly every woman; including his wife, was crying because of Troy. Chad made a mental note to ask Troy how he does it later.

**  
And if our love was a story book  
We would meet on the very first page  
The last chapter would be about  
How I'm thankful for the life we've made**

And if we had babies they would have your eyes  
I would fall deeper watching you give life  
You don't even know how very special you are

You leave me breathless  
You're everything good in my life  
You leave me breathless  
I still can't believe that you're mine  
You just walked out of one of my dreams  
So beautiful you're leaving me  
Breathless

Troy put his head to Gabriella's and smelt her citrus hair. Right then, he knew that everything in his life made sense. And it was all because of her. ****

You must have been sent from heaven to earth to change me  
You're like an angel  
The thing that I feel is stronger than love believe me  
You're something special  
I only hope that I'll one day deserve what you've given me  
But all I can do is try  
Every day of my life

Everything he sang was true and she knew it too. ****

You leave me breathless  
You're everything good in my life  
You leave me breathless  
I still can't believe that you're mine  
You just walked out of one of my dreams  
So beautiful you're leaving me  
Breathless

You leave me breathless  
You're everything good in my life  
You leave me breathless  
I still can't believe that you're mine  
You just walked out of one of my dreams  
So beautiful you're leaving me  
Breathless

Troy finished the song and Gabriella held onto him tighter.

"I love you so much Troy. That was just…wonderful." Gabriella whispered as she pulled her head away and wiped under her eyes.

"You're very welcome and I love you too." Troy led her back to their table where they were both engulfed in hugs by their mothers. Troy patted his mother's back awkwardly as she cried into his chest. He looked over at his father for help and Jack pulled his wife away from their son.

"I'm so proud of you Troy." Jack said as he hugged his son. "Ok everyone!" Jack bellowed. "It's come to that time where the newly weds must go off on their honeymoon."

Gabriella and Troy made their way to the exit so they could say goodbye to all their guests.

"You must keep in contact ok? You simply must Gabi because I love you so much and you're my best friend." Gabriella chuckled at how emotional Taylor was being.

"Tay, we live a road away from each other. Ok?" Taylor nodded and lunged into Gabriella's arms.

"See ya later then dude. Have fun." Chad said sort of awkwardly.

"Thanks dude, I will." Troy rubbed the back of his neck.

"So you're really married now then?"

"Yeah." Troy kicked his foot slightly.

"So, we can either end this with a cool guy hand shake or lame guy hug." Chad said. **(A/N- I know it's from Friends but, I can see them doing it.)**

"Cool guy handshake." Troy said as Chad nodded. They shook each other's hands. "Even though, brothers do like…hug." Troy said looking straight at Chad.

"Yeah of course." Chad hugged Troy; both men had tears in their eyes. "Brother's forever ok? We'll never be too old to do what we did in high school. Even if we are married and both will have kids soon. I mean, I've already got one. But, no matter how old we are, we can still have a game of basketball right?"

"Of course man. I love you." Troy smiled.

"Love you too dude. You'd better go Gabz is waiting." Chad nodded his head over to where Gabriella was standing.

"Actually I think she wants to say bye to her brother." Chad nodded and made his way over to Gabriella.

After all the friends had said there goodbyes to the happy couple, Troy and Gabriella made their way to the airport. Troy grinned at Gabriella as she looked out of the window amazed at the still falling snow. She turned her head back around to snuggled as close to Troy as possible.

"Merry Christmas, I love you." Gabriella yawned.

"Merry Christmas and I love you too." Troy smiled. "You said last year that it was your favourite Christmas ever. Does this beat it?"

"Hell yeah!" She giggled. "What will happen next year?"

"As long as you're with me…it'll be the best Christmas ever." Gabriella looked up at him and nodded in agreement. She leant up and kissed him.

"The Perfect Christmas." She whispered against his lips.

**Wow, that was quite long! 11pages! 17, 138 words! Woo! What did you think? Too much? Not enough? Confusing?**

**I think that every week leading up to Christmas I'll put a Christmas one-shot up. Yeh?**

**That means there could be about 2 more. **

**Next one will either them finding out Gabriella's pregnant or Gabriella actually having their baby. You can decide if you want. Tell me in a review!**

**R&R! **

**Songs- You Are the Music in Me- HSM2**

**Breathless- Shayne Ward**


	3. Christmas Stocking

**It's a Very Special Christmas**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! It means so much! **

**I decided to write the next part quickly because of the response and the fact I feel really Christmassy after putting up our decorations and finally finishing Christmas shopping!**

**This is dedicated to SophAdoph for giving me the idea and the baby names. (Not until the next chapter though! Lol)**

**In this one Gabriella will tell Troy she's pregnant. The next one will be the baby's first Christmas. Anyway here's…**

**Christmas Stocking**

**9****th**** December **

Gabriella hummed along to the Christmas music that was playing. She smiled as she decorated the mantelpiece and looked at all the pictures of her and Troy. The first being two years ago Christmas Day; when Troy had proposed. The last being last year, at their wedding.

Troy grinned at her as he leant against the doorframe. Gabriella turned and put the tinsel she was holding down. "Ready to decorate the tree?" She asked. Troy nodded and walked towards her; pulling the tree away from the wall.

"Are you sure it isn't too big?" he asked looking the tree up and down.

"No, it's perfect! Now come on it'll take a while!" Gabriella and Troy quickly began to decorate the tree.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Do you want a coffee?" Troy asked. Gabriella looked up from the floor where she was rearranging a few things.

"No thanks." Troy nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Gabriella sighed. She knew she had to tell him sometime and she knew he would be ecstatic about it. But, the worries and questions were still there. The main one…_how do I tell him?_ How do you tell a person that you have a life growing inside of you? A life you made with the person you love the most in the entire world.

Troy smiled at Gabriella as she stared into space. Thinking about important things; not that Troy would know…at the moment.

"Hey you ok?" he asked sitting on the couch. Gabi snapped out of her reverie and smiled.

"Fine, I'm fine." She stood up and sat next to him. He pulled her close. "Just thinking about the Christmases I used to have with my mom and dad."

"Yeah, and what about them?" he asked as he kissed her head.

"How every Christmas Day when the whole family got to our house, mom would tell me I could go and pin up our stockings for everyone to see." Gabriella wiped a stray tear away.

"Traditions. Why didn't you continue? I would've loved to." Troy wiped the tears that were gently falling down her cheeks.

"Because…I don't know. Do you think we could do it this year? Pin them up when your parents, my mom, Taylor, Chad and little Corbin, Shar, Zeke, Ryan and Mandy get here?" she asked.

"Of course. All though I'm still confused as to why our friends are spending Christmas Day with us instead of their families." Gabriella giggled.

"I don't know either." she giggled again as Troy's lips met hers.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**9 Am. Christmas Day.**

Troy slowly walked down the stairs. He turned the corner and yawned when he found Gabriella rearranging presents underneath the tree. He continued to walk into the front room. Gabriella giggled.

"Why do you always look like a zombie in the morning?" Gabriella asked as Troy fell on top of the couch still yawning.

"Because it's too early on a holiday!" he said as he curled up in a ball gently closing his eyes.

"But Trooooy!" Gabriella whined causing him to open his eyes. "It's Christmas! You need to keep your wife happy!"

Troy groaned and moved onto the floor next to her. "Ok let's go, me first!" Troy lunged under the tree but Gabriella slapped him. "Ow! That one actually really hurt!"

"Sorry! But, I go first! Tradition!" she stuck out her tongue and began unwrapping her gifts.

"Ok seeing as you've opened all your gifts, can I open mine now?" he pouted and she giggled.

Troy began unwrapping his gift from his wife. He smiled as he came to a second layer of wrapping paper. After another two layers of wrapping paper he finally came to the actual gift. Inside was a red woollen Christmas stocking. He raised his eyebrows at her but, she was avoiding eye contact. He turned it over and confusion etched across his handsome features. The name label wasn't blank; instead it had an unusual name on it. He coughed slightly and looked at her. This time her eyes were staring directly at him. She nodded her head and his confusion fell leaving a very large, Cheshire cat grin.

"Really?" she nodded again and he jumped towards her. Wrapping his arms around her crying figure. He couldn't believe it. She was pregnant! He pulled back and looked at the stocking again. Tracing the name written upon it with his fingers. "Why Holly Mia?" he asked.

"Because when we used to talk about baby names, if or whenever we got pregnant we decided on that for a girl's name. Holly Mia Bolton, it just…clicks." He smiled.

"So, it's definitely a girl?" he asked before kissing her ever so slightly.

"Yes, well that's what the doctor said." she smiled as he kissed her now flat stomach. "Anyway, open your next present!" she said excitedly.

"Ok." He shook his head, rubbed her stomach again before grabbing his second present off his pregnant wife.

He began unwrapping it and once again found more than one layer of paper. After two or three more layers he finally came to the present. A green woollen stocking. He smiled as he turned it over and read the name. "Matthew Zachary. The name we chose for a boy." He whispered, a few tears falling from his bright blue eyes.

"Yeah. I always loved it." she smiled. Troy rubbed his eyes and leant towards her, kissing her then her stomach again.

"Twins hmm?" he asked looking into her deep brown tear filled eyes.

"Yup," she saw how he smiled slightly. "Are you mad?" she asked, her lip quivering slightly.

"Mad? How could I be mad? This is the best news in the world! I'm just shocked is all." He whispered.

"I am too. But, it can only be a good thing." She giggled.

"It's a great thing." He chuckled, kissing her again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gabriella and Troy had there arms wrapped around each other as they welcomed there family and friends.

"Merry Christmas!" Taylor said as she pulled her best friend into a hug. Gabriella giggled at how giddy Taylor was. Taylor pushed Gabriella away and grabbed Corbin from his father's arms.

"Aww isn't he getting big!" Gabriella cooed as Taylor plopped him in her arms. "Hello little Corbin, hello, hi." Gabriella began to blow raspberries at the little boy who giggled.

Troy watched in amazement at his wife. She really was the perfect mother figure and they were finally having not one but two of their own. She looked over at him and blushed, putting her finger over her mouth once Corbin was back in his mother's arms. He nodded and opened the door seeing as the bell just rang again. In bustled his mom and dad; loaded with Christmas bags.

"Hey son." Mr Bolton said as he handed Troy a few of the bags.

"Gabriella!" shrieked Troy's mom. Troy shook his head as the two women hugged and mumbled incoherent things to each other.

"Your mother is over-excited. Seeing as she hasn't seen Gabriella in a month because whenever you come round you never bring her. Why is that Troy?" Jack raised his eyebrow at his son.

"Gabi was worried she'd work it out." Troy whispered. If Gabriella heard him say that he'd be dead.

"Found out what?" once again Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You'll find out later. Please don't ask anymore. Gabz will literally murder me!" Jack smiled and nodded at his son. He walked into the front room and gave Gabriella a hug. Troy sighed. He wanted to tell everyone now. He just couldn't really hide the fact he was going to be a dad for much longer. It's all he has ever wanted since they went to college.

"Troy come on…it's time." Gabriella called. Troy nodded and sat by her legs. "Troy!" she whispered. He nodded again and cleared his throat. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to him.

"Ok well, Gabriella told me when we were putting up our decorations that when she was younger after everyone had arrived at her house that she would pin up everyone's stockings and I wanted to do that for her again." Everyone smiled as they saw that Gabriella was crying a little. Maria Montez also wiped away a stray tear.

"So, we're going to put ours up. That's ok isn't it?" Gabriella was always a worrier and wanted everyone to be happy before herself.

"Oh Gabz! It's fine! Come on!" Sharpay grinned at one of her best friends.

Gabriella also grinned and stood up. She took her read stocking with her name written on it and pinned it on one end of the fireplace. Taylor clapped and Gabriella bowed mockingly. Little Corbin also clapped copying his mother. Gabriella giggled and Troy stood up. He took his step forward and pinned his green stocking on the other end of the fireplace.

"Good now that that's over let's eat!" Chad exclaimed clapping his hands.

"Wait! We're not finished. Troy?" Gabriella said. Everyone looked at each other confused as Troy stood up. He stepped forward and bent under the Christmas tree. He pulled out another stocking. Everyone raised their eyebrows as he pinned the red stocking reading 'Holly Mia'. A large gasp ran around the group. The first one to speak was Jack Bolton.

"I knew it!" he laughed. "Troy basically gave it away when we got here."

"Ow!" Troy rubbed his arm once again. Gabriella giggled before Sharpay, Mrs Bolton and Taylor ran and hugged her.

"Thanks guys." Gabriella giggled again.

After about twenty minutes of congratulations everyone went back to their seats.

"Finally, not that I'm not happy for you guys or anything it's just I'm starving!" Chad sighed loudly. "You can even hear my stomach growling!"

A quiet gurgle-like sound filled the room.

"Chad! That's not your stomach! You're using your mouth to make that sound!" Taylor slapped him around the head as everybody laughed.

"Sorry! I just wanted to make a point!" Chad shrugged.

"We promise we'll make this quick man coz we have one more thing to say." Troy said. Taylor whacked Chad once again as he groaned. "Brie?"

Everyone watched as Gabriella also bent under the tree to pick something up. Everyone gasped once again as she pinned the green stocking reading 'Matthew Zachary'.

"No way! Seriously?" Taylor asked completely shocked. Everyone else's eyes widened as Troy and Gabriella nodded.

"Ahh!" Sharpay screamed as once again Gabriella was engulfed with hugs.

Gabriella looked at her mother as she was in a hug with Sharpay and Taylor. Not even the first time did her mother congratulate her. Troy also noticed this and ushered everyone into the dining room leaving Gabi and her mom alone.

"Mommy?" Gabriella asked as she sat next to her mom.

"Ha, mommy. You haven't said that in a really long time. Oh nena (baby girl), I'm so happy for you." Maria sighed.

"It doesn't really sound like you are mommy," Gabriella whispered. Maria pulled her daughter close.

"I really am nena, it's just I'm shocked. My little girl's having twins!" Maria wiped away Gabriella's tears. "And I just got used to the fact that you were married. My little girl's growing up so fast. I just wanted to hold onto you a little longer you know? Make sure you were safe…but now, I've realised that if you're with Troy…you're safer than I could ever make you."

"I love you mommy," Gabriella whispered again as she hugged her mother.

"You know, I sort of knew you were pregnant. You have a glow about you and today…I saw it in Troy too. You guys will make great parents and I love you both. Your father would be so proud of you!"

More tears fell from Gabriella's eyes.

"Thank you mom." She whispered once again. Maria pulled her daughter forward and wiped away her tears.

"Come on, let's eat!" Gabriella and Maria made their way into the kitchen where everyone was already seated and the food was already set out.

"Thanks Troy." Gabriella said as she pecked Troy's lips. "Umm, Chad? Do you think you could move to that spare seat next to Troy please? I really wanna sit next to my mom." Chad grinned as he nodded and moved. Maria kissed her daughters forehead before she took her seat. Once everyone was sitting Troy stood.

"I just want to make a small announcement before we eat, shut up Chad!" he said as Chad groaned once again. "These past Christmases have been the best I could ever wish for. I have my wife, family and best friends with me and two babies on the way, and that means the perfect Christmas to me. Without all of you guys I'm really not anything because each of you holds a special place in my heart. Of course, my Brie holds the largest as do my babies." Gabriella giggled. "So, I just wanted to say really that, I love you guys and I want many more Christmases like this one. Because, it really is perfect. All our lives are just starting, I and Gabz have our children on the way, Chad and Tay have Corbin and I'm sure they won't stop there, Shar and Zeke are engaged at last, and mom and dad well you're just old." Everyone laughed. "Maria, you're going to be the most beautiful grandmother ever, yes of course you will too mom! But seriously, all you guys are my family! I love you!"

Everyone raised their glasses and the women wiped a few tears away.

"Merry Christmas!" the group chorused. And it really was one of the first best Christmases ever!

**I wanted to add it quickly! What did you think? It took me ages to write! I'm not sure it's as good as the first two but no one's perfect. **

**Special shout out to SophAdoph for giving me the baby's names! **

**Next one the babies first Christmas! Or any other ideas are welcome.**

**As or my other stories…Hellos to Goodbyes and Back Again and Changing the Future, I'll try and update them. I'm sorry it's been so long!**

**Anyway, R&R!!!!**

**Love you all!**


	4. Babies First Christmas

**It's a Very Special Christmas**

**Woo! Christmas in 4/3 days depending how you think about it! Hopefully I'll get 2 more up. So, one after this one. I'll leave this one at a really nice ending so, if I don't have the time to write another one it will still be a decent ending. **

**I think the babies will be about 5months old ok?**

**Also, there will be a New Years one too. So, Merry Christmas! Hope all you readers have fun and receive everything you want!**

**Merry Troyella Christmas! Lol **

**The Babies First Christmas**

"Troy! It's your turn!" Gabriella moaned as she rolled over in her bed. For five months now neither of them has had a good night's sleep. The twins kept them up for half the night most of the time but, now they were getting much better.

"It's too early!" Troy groaned also rolling over. He wrapped his arms around Gabriella.

Gabriella smirked. Kicking her legs she smiled hearing a loud thump and a cry of 'ow'.

"Again with the kicking off the bed? Gosh Brie!" Troy said as he walked out of the room and into the nursery. Gabriella just giggled as she looked at the clock. **5. 30 Am. Christmas Day**. Gabriella smiled to herself.

Troy slumped back into their bed twenty-minutes later. Gabriella giggled when his arms pulled her as close as possible. "Merry Christmas!" he grumbled into her hair.

"Merry Christmas!" she whispered back before they both fell asleep once again.

…………………………………………………………………

The smell of coffee and sausage rolls gently cooking in the oven awoke Gabriella that morning. She rolled over and stretched trying to wake herself up a little more before waking up the twins. Grabbing Troy's dressing gown and wrapping it around her small frame she walked very slowly because she was still super tired, into the nursery. Peering over the side of one of the cribs she frowned seeing her little daughter was missing. Peering into the other one she noticed her son was also gone.

Gabriella gracefully descended the staircase. She grinned to herself as she heard her husband singing 'Merry Christmas Everyone'. She continued her walk into the kitchen where she saw her children in their playpen and Troy working away at a counter. She crept up on him and wrapped her arms around his bare waist.

"About time you woke up, the little ones are getting hungry and they want to see what Santa has brought them." Gabriella giggled at Troy.

"And you couldn't feed them?" she asked leaning over the playpen to pick up Matthew first.

"Well…I…you see," Troy stuttered but happily obliged taking his son from his wife. "Where's the milk?" he asked.

"Fridge," Gabriella mumbled as she played with her daughter.

Another ten minutes past before the happy family were seated around the Christmas tree. Troy was holding Holly as she played with some ribbon that had fallen off a present and Gabriella was trying to keep Matthew still but, he didn't want to just sit there on his mother's lap.

"Well who's first?" Troy asked peaking at all the presents under the tree.

"Well, as Holly is a few minutes younger than Matt she can open one of hers first." Troy smiled at Gabriella as he nodded. He took out a present saying 'Holly Mia' in swirly writing. The 'a' was written as a star.

"Sharpay and Zeke," he muttered. He helped; well, when I say helped I mean he unwrapped Holly's present and frowned at what was inside. He held it up for Gabriella. Sharpay had obviously decided that Holly should dress like the 'star that she was'. (A direct quote from Sharpay herself.) troy held up a pair of bright pink tights with silver stars dotted about them, a denim mini skirt with silver stars dotted around the hem lines, a pink t-shirt with a large star in the middle and little stars dotted around the head hole, arm holes and the bottom and a denim jacket with, you guessed it, little silver stars.

"Wow," Troy said.

"Well, we're going to have to put her in it today other wise we'll feel Shar's wrath." Troy chuckled as he nodded.

"Ok but, she is never going outside in it!" Troy said forcefully.

"Deal!" Gabriella said as she reached for the present that Sharpay and Zeke had bought for Matthew. She unwrapped it for him and giggled. "Obviously Sharpay didn't want to buy for a boy." She said as she held up the cute little dark wash jeans, a white t-shirt with a basketball on the front and a 'Wildcats' jacket. Troy smiled as he saw the number printed on the back of the jacket, 14.

"Our sons gonna be the next star of the wildcats! Following in his fathers footsteps of course!" Gabriella shook her head at her husband.

"And what if he wants to be an actor and follow in his Uncle Ryan's footsteps?" Gabriella giggled at the look on Troy's face.

"It wouldn't be too bad but, Bolton boys don't look too good in hats. Unless there beanies!" Troy said.

Gabriella and Troy continued opening their Christmas gifts…

…………………………………………………………………………

Troy's parents bustled through the door loaded with even more Christmas presents than last year. Mrs Bolton said a quick hello to her son before running into the living room and trying to grab hold of her granddaughter but, Sharpay being Sharpay would not let go of her 'favourite'. Jack Bolton smiled at his son as he carried Matthew Zachary Bolton to his mother who seemed exasperated at Sharpay.

Gabriella came and stood next to her father-in-law. "He's already planning Matt's basketball career." She whispered.

Jack smiled broadly again before his smile faltered a little bit. "I don't want Troy to put pressure on him to play basketball like I did to Troy. If Matt doesn't want to do it then, he shouldn't." Jack smiled sadly. Ever since the pressure he had put on Troy that one time he had thought that their father/ son relationship wasn't like it once was. Gabriella noticed this.

"Troy did love basketball, he still does. He often talks about how he misses playing with you on your court. He misses high school in general really." Gabriella looked at Jack and smiled. Jack pulled her into a hug.

"I think everyone misses their high school experience. A lot happens in high school which changes your future and the prospects of your life's ambitions. Troy's used to be playing professional ball then, he met you. And you changed his dreams into a complete different one. His dreams soon became having a family, settling down and loving one woman for the rest of his life. You." Jack wiped away the tears that were gently rolling down Gabriella's cheeks. "We all love you Gabriella. Troy more than anyone." Gabriella nodded and pulled him into another hug.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were trying to steal my wife from me," Troy said jokingly, raising his eyebrows at the two. Gabriella smiled as she pulled away from Jack. Troy's face changed from a grin to a worried expression. "Baby why are you crying? What's wrong?"

Jack chuckled slightly at his sons worry. Gabriella smiled as she wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and Troy just looked confused.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just happy is all." Gabriella said as she pecked his cheek and went to sit by her mother on the couch. Troy smiled.

…………………………………………………………………………

"Yes it has come to that time again when I say a stupid little speech as Chad groans from hunger. So, this year it's going to be the shortest ever and here it is. Another year with you guys has gone by, and yet, the years can't get any better. As our family grows the love we share for each other grows. We are a family you guys! Even if we're not blood related or whatever, we know that we're closer than any blood related people are. Merry Christmas and I love you all." Troy took a sip of his wine as he sat down.

Chad looked around the table. He didn't like a short speech even though he always complains. It didn't feel right so, he stood.

"That sucked man! It's tradition to have a long speech! So, you either say a longer and better one or I'll…I'll…me and Corbin will eat your turkey!"

Everyone laughed. Troy nodded his head and stood up.

"Thanks Chad. Ok, what else to say? How about this…Have yourself a merry little Christmas, Let your heart be light, From now on, our troubles will be out of sight."

"That's a song!" Sharpay squealed.

"Yes Shar, thanks. What I'm trying to say is. With each other, any problems that come our way can be overthrown, can be sorted. Merry Christmas everyone. And thanks for making this another Special Christmas for us all."

"Merry Christmas," was chorused around the group.

………………………………………………………………………

Mr and Mrs Bolton sat on the couch and watched how their son interacted with his children. They were so proud. As was Mrs Montez of Gabriella. They both really were the perfect parents.

"Hey Gabz!" Taylor called from the living room to the kitchen where Gabriella was tidying up a bit.

"Yeah?" Gabriella called back as she walked into the living room.

"Could you sing us a song on the piano please?" Taylor asked indicating to the piano in the corner. Gabriella nodded and sat on the stool. Everyone came and stood around the edge. Troy sat next to her on the stool with Holly in his arms. Mr and Mrs Bolton stood at the other end of the piano with Mr Bolton holding Matthew. Sharpay stood in front of Zeke, leaning into him as his arms wrapped around her. Mrs Montez stood on the other side of her daughter. And Taylor and Chad filled up the space. Taylor was leaning against Chad like Sharpay was leaning against Zeke but, Chad's arms were around Corbin who was in Taylor's arms. Gabriella's fingers gently glided over the piano keys.

"**Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight,"**

Gabriella sang gently. Troy watched his wife in awe. Even after all the years together he still couldn't get enough of her.

"**Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away."**

Everyone in the room smiled at how Gabriella looked from the piano keys to Troy and one of their babies in his arms. **  
**  
"**Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.**"

Sharpay, Taylor, Mrs Montez and Mrs Bolton sang silently along with Gabriella's beautiful, soothing voice.  
**  
"Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself A merry little Christmas now."**

Everyone left Gabriella to sing on her own as she repeated the last verse but, Troy began singing along with her.

"**Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself A merry little Christmas now."**

Troy and Gabriella looked in each others eyes as they sung together. Everyone smiled at each other both amazed at how in love Gabriella and Troy were and how much their voices melted together. As they finished Troy leant forward and kissed Gabriella gently. She leaned onto him, after taking Holly from his arms. Mr Bolton walked over and handed them Matthew as well.

"Merry Christmas guys," Troy whispered as everyone looked on at the very happy family. "Did you enjoy your first Christmas? We all did." Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled a watery smile. "Mommy and daddy love you both so much did you know that? Well, we do." Troy looked up at everyone else in the room who all had smiles on their faces as well as tears in their eyes. "Merry Christmas guys! And may there be MANY more like this!" everyone nodded and kissed their respected others. Troy kissed his children's heads before kissing Gabriella. "I love you Brie," he whispered.

"I love you too Troy, Merry Christmas," she replied placing her head on his shoulder.

The room had a really picturesque feel to it after that. Everyone sat down together and just smiled and laughed at all the stories that were told. Parents played with their children, hugs and kisses went around the group and just good old Christmas Spirit was in the air. They all knew that many, many, many more special Christmases were headed there way. Christmases filled with love, peace, hope and family.

Merry Christmas…

**I wasn't too sure of the beginning but, I like the ending! What about you?**

**I wish my Christmases ended with a song around the piano but, no one cans sing in my family (except me, sort of) and no one can play the piano at all. **

**Merry Christmas! **

**The next one will be done I hope! And if it does get done it will include the song What If? By Kate Winslet coz I simply love that as a Christmas Song**

**Anyway, Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas filled with peace, love, hope and family…the way it should be and may all the wars stop. **

**Love you all…**

**R&R?**


	5. Welcoming The Families

**It's a Very Special Christmas**

**Hey! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! **

**This is going to be quite short because I don't have much time and I won't be able to write anything tomorrow coz mom and dad have banned me from the comp over Christmas. **

**I'll next be updating this story before New Years so, look out for two (maybe) New Year stories. **

**Enjoy…**

**Welcoming the Families**

Gabriella rolled over and snuggled next to her husband of twenty years. She thought about all the wonderful Christmases she had had with him and their family over the years. Troy smiled as his arms wrapped around her.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered kissing her gently.

"Merry Christmas," she replied. She stretched before crawling out of bed and grabbing his dressing gown. A tradition over the years.

Troy leant against the headboard and thought about her. If anything she had gotten more beautiful with age and she still looked at the most 35; when her actual age was now 42. She smiled at him before plodding off in the direction of their youngest child's room.

"Baby, come on wake up," she whispered into the mass of sandy blonde curly hair. Stretching Abigail Bolton looked at her mother with a Cheshire cat grin; inherited from her father of course.

"Hey mommy," she reached out her hands for her mother and Gabriella gracefully lifted the 4 year old into her arms. "Merry Christmas!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Merry Christmas baby," Gabriella giggled. "Why don't you go and see daddy?" Gabriella giggled again as her daughter sped off in the direction of her bedroom. Gabriella then plodded into the next room. She shook her head at the name on the door, 'Nathan! Wildcat superstar #1!'

"Nath! Get up! Abi wants to open prezzis!" Gabriella banged on the door. After a few minutes the 14 year old boy opened the door. She giggled.

"You look exactly like your father in the mornings! All zombie-like!" she giggled again as he groaned and walked down the stairs.

……………………………………………………………

At exactly one o'clock the doorbell rang. Gabriella immediately plopped Abigail off her lap and ran to the door. She pulled it open and engulfed the person behind it in a hug.

"Mom get off me!" Matthew shook his mother off of him.

"Sorry it's been so long since I last saw you!"

"Yeah, it's been…like, 2 months!" Matthew laughed as he saw his father walk into the hall. They 'man-hugged' and Troy smiled at how grown up his son was.

"And who's this then?" Troy asked indicating to the woman standing slightly awkwardly behind Matt. Gabriella shook her son out of the way and smiled at the young blonde.

"Matt!" Abi ran into the hall followed by a still very tired Nathan. Matt picked up Abi and moved next to the blonde.

"Mom, dad, Nath, Abz this is Allie…my girlfriend." He cleared his throat and went slightly red in the face.

"Hey! Welcome! Come on in!" Troy opened the door wider and Allie smiled broadly as she entered the large house.

"Where's Holly?" Matt asked as he took a seat next to Allie who was already playing Barbie's with Abigail.

"On her way…I hope." Gabriella looked at the clock and then at the door.

"Mom don't panic!" Nathan shook his head at his mother. Always panicking.

……………………………………………………………

A little over half an hour later the whole family was seated in the living room, including a few others. Chad and Taylor with Corbin. They had decided on having only one child. Sharpay and Zeke were also there with their two children, Marie and Rebekkah; twin girls at the age of 12. both crushing on Nathan who was a little disgusted by this. Obviously Troy's parents and Gabriella's mom were present and then there was one stranger. Allie; Matt's girlfriend, very serious relationship. And, Holly had given her parents some news. She was dating Corbin. Both found out they were equally in love and both sets of parents couldn't have been more surprised and happy at the circumstances. Gabriella and Troy were so proud of their eldest children. They found love at a young age, just like they did.

………………………………………………………………

"Speech time!" Troy clanked his glass slightly and stood from his seat. "I'd like to welcome everyone to my home first of all and say Merry Christmas. Abi do as your mother says and be quiet!" Troy raised his voice slightly at his daughter. She looked at him with wide eyes and finally allowed her mother to help her with her napkin. "This is an even more special Christmas because we are fortunate to spend it with my eldest child's girlfriend. And also, I got told some quite surprising news from my oldest daughter that she was dating my best friend's son. Totally surprising and equally awesome. We've had many Christmases together in the past and many more to come. And nearly every year the same thing happen, Chad gets annoyed and groans a lot because he's hungry. Holly and Matt start having a fight over the most stupid of things. Brie gets mad at me for forgetting something that goes along with dinner and I have to try and make it up to her. And then, all the other things that make our Christmases…our Christmases. Every year our family seems to grow and that's totally awesome. Our children; except from you princess," he indicated to Abi. "Our children are finally making their way and choosing their futures. So Merry Christmas and May there be many more to come."

Troy took his seat and everyone around the table choruses 'Merry Christmas.'

……………………………………………………………

"Hey Holly, how about a song?" Taylor asked her god-daughter. Holly nodded and made her way to the piano. Gabriella smiled at her daughter. Troy wrapped his arms around his wife and lifted Abi in his arms. Corbin sat on the stool next to Holly and everyone smiled at the cute couple. Matt wrapped his arms around Allie and everyone smiled at this couple too.

"Looks like there are two couples in the running for the new 'troyella'." Sharpay mumbled to Zeke. He smiled and kissed his wife.

"What do you want me to sing?" Holly asked in the innocent voice that belonged to her mother.

"How about that one you sung at the Christmas show in High School sis?" Matt asked.

"Sure," she said.

"**Here I stand alone  
With this weight upon my heart  
And it will not go away  
In my head I keep on looking back  
Right back to the start  
Wondering what it was that made you change**

Well I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind

Everyone grinned down at the 'miniature Gabriella'. Holly kept looking over at Corbin who watched her with the same grin she wore.

"Just like us," Troy whispered kissing Gabriella's hair. She smiled to no one in particular as her tears slowly fell. ****

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know  


Gabriella began singing along with her daughter. Everyone was amazed at how much their voices were alike. Pretty soon, all the girls were singing along even Abi who was only murmuring the words because she didn't know them very well.

**  
Many roads to take  
Some to joy  
Some to heart-ache  
Anyone can lose their way  
And if I said that we could turn it back  
Right back to the start  
Would you take the chance and make the change**

Do you think how it would have been sometimes  
Do you pray that I'd never left your side

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know

Everyone stopped and allowed Holly to sing on her own once again. Every woman or girl had tears in there eyes as did Chad and Troy. who would have thought there two children; who hated each other when they were growing up would eventually fall in love and maybe one day, start there own family. ****

If only we could turn the hands of time  
If I could take you back would you still be mine

'Cos I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keep on spinning in my mind

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
What if I had never walked away  
'Cos I still love you more than I can say  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know  
We'll never know."

Holly finished her song and everyone clapped as Corbin cupped her face and kissed her gently.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Gabriella said quite quietly.

"Merry Christmas," everyone replied.

Troy and Gabriella looked into each others eyes. Both saying the same thing 'I love you.'

Troy pulled his wife into a tight hug. Gabriella smiled a watery smile against his strong chest. _He was right. _She thought. _Every Christmas is always going to be very special. _

Merry Christmas!

**I'm really sorry that sucked you guys! I promise I'll make it up to you with the New Years one. I'm hoping of fitting in two New Years ones before New Years lol. **

**By the way, they will not carry on where this left off so, it will probably be where Troyella only have their twins and that's it. Sorry if I confuse anyone and sorry once again for how terrible this was! **

**Sorry about the rambling over nothing!**

**Anyway, R&R the rubbish that this was and Merry Christmas once again. **


	6. A New Year, A NEw Start

**A Very Special Christmas**

**Woo! Hope you all had a great Christmas! Here's my New Years part of this! If I can manage to fit one more in tomorrow then obviously I will but, don't count on it too much! **

**This one is going to be the first New Year Troyella have as a married couple…so, they've only been married for 7 days!**

**Hope you like it…**

**A New Year, A New Start**

It was a sunny day with a very cold breeze but, the young couple took no notice of the shivering weather. In fact, they were so blissfully happy to them, it could have been mid-summer and they would have been none the wiser.

Birds were cheeping in the early morning as the sun continued its slow rise into the bright blue sky. As the sun rose on it managed to creep into a small gap in between two closed curtains. Gradually, the sun stream got larger and ended up over the young girls' eyes. She squinted in her sleep before rolling over. The man next to her smiled in his sleep and pulled her closer; the girl sighed content. Gabriella; the girl's name, stretched in her new husbands arms; tickling him ever so slightly as her finger tips brushed his chest.

"Stop moving…too early," the husband whined as she sat up. She lightly whacked him on the chest.

"Troy, stop It." she giggled after she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"Good morning Mrs Bolton," he whispered in her ear before kissing her bare shoulder. She sighed and giggled once again.

"Good morning to you Mr Bolton," this time he was the one that giggled; well chuckled.

Gabriella fell back into her husband of about 12hours arms. "We're married." He stated. She nodded her head against his chest. "Finally." He said as he stroked her arm up and down.

"Merry Christmas," she said.

"That was yesterday babe."

"Well yeah but, yesterday wasn't just an ordinary Christmas day was it?" he nodded. "So, I didn't get to wish you a merry Christmas yesterday."

Troy shook his head at his wife. "Well, we need to get up and ready because we need to leave for our honeymoon!" with that Gabriella jumped off the bed and ran towards their ensuite bathroom. She came to a halt when she reached the door. She turned and leant against the door frame.

"You're not coming?" she whispered seductively. Troy grinned and began walking towards her.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said. When he reached her, he lifted her off the ground and slammed the door shut; Gabriella giggling the whole time…

………………………………………………

"Troy where are we?" Gabriella asked as she peered out of the car window. Troy glanced over at her from the driver's seat and chuckled. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to face the front.

"Can't say but, you'll realize soon enough."

"Oooh, I'm intrigued!" Troy shook his head at her hyper activeness.

"You get more and more like Sharpay everyday," he muttered under his breath.

Half an hour later Gabriella's eyes widened. "No freaking' way!" she exclaimed. Troy chuckled. "Seriously Troy?" Troy grinned hearing her little innocent voice one again.

"Seriously Brie." Gabriella reached over and kissed his cheek.

"There'll be a lot more than that later on for you!" she giggled.

"Now I'm intrigued."

…………………………………………………………

Gabriella looked out of the window admiring the beautiful scenery that surrounded her. She wrapped the sheet that was covering her tighter around her.

"It's beautiful Troy," she sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. She leant against him and he held her securely.

"You're beautiful," he mumbled against her shoulder.

"Why here?"

"Coz, this is the place I first met you, and ever since then I've only had one thing in my head…you." Gabriella blinked back a few tears at this. "It's snowing."

Gabriella's fingers traced the snow droplets on the window. Troy's fingers intertwined with hers; he brought them up to his mouth and kissed them gently.

"There's one more thing," he whispered as Gabriella snuggled closer to him. She nodded her head for him to continue. "For New Years, the guys are coming. Sorry, they couldn't resist." Troy winced as Gabriella whipped around to face him. He began to smile slightly as he saw her smile.

"That's great! It'll be a great New Years Eve with me, you and the guys for the party. Besides, that still gives us a few days to ourselves as honeymooners," she purred as she walked him back to the bed.

"Really?" he smirked. She nodded as she jumped towards his lips and they both fell back on the bed. Gabriella's sheet falling off of her as they fell.

………………………………………………………………

"Gabriella Bolton that dress is far to revealing! You're a married woman!"

Gabriella turned and grinned. She ran forward and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Chad! It's no where near as revealing as…Sharpay's!"

"What about Shar?" Sharpay asked as she stepped forward and pulled Gabriella into a hug.

"Nothing Shar…hey look there's my boy Troy!" Chad quickly walked off to his best friend as Sharpay shook her head.

Eventually the whole gang had arrived at the lodge. Everyone was sitting at a table apart from Troy and Gabriella. They were dancing together.

"I love you," Gabriella whispered into Troy's neck.

"Love you too," he whispered back.

"Thank you for making my life worth something Troy…thank you for loving me." Gabriella raised her head to look directly at him. His eyes showed confusion, worry and love.

"Brie, how could anyone not love you? And thank you for changing my life too. I love you so much Brie…words just can't explain it."

Gabriella leant up and kissed him passionately.

"They are so made for each other," Taylor exclaimed from the table as she watched the two.

"Yeah…they are," Chad replied as he wiped under his eyes.

"Are you crying?" Taylor wrapped her arms around him.

"It's just, look at them! My best friend and my little sister! So, happy…it just makes me feel proud, happy, ecstatic coz I get to call them my family. You know?" Taylor looked at her husband with such a loving look.

"I know," she whispered as she kissed him.

…………………………………………………………………

10

Gabriella looked up at Troy just like she had done all those years ago.

9

Troy looked down at her and grinned a small grin.

8

The gang looked on at the happy couple, completely mesmerized at how they acted around each other.

7

Everyone around Troyella didn't exist. He could only see her. His wife. His beautiful, smart, caring, innocent, loving wife. Her eyes glossed over slightly as she continued her gaze to his.

6

She could only see him. Her husband. Her gorgeous, hot, smart, clever, caring, loving husband. His eyes glossed over as her brown eyes bore into his blue.

5

She looked away quickly.

4

Her eyes soon flashed back to his.

3

His eyes flashed to her lips that he just wanted to kiss.

2

She bit her lips slightly as her eyes flashed to his lips.

1

Everyone around them erupted in cheers.

"Happy New Year!"

Gabriella and Troy continued to stare into each others eyes. Troy eventually broke the silence.

"You're supposed to run off now," he chuckled. Gabriella blushed as she leant towards him.

"Happy New Year Troy," she whispered as he closed the small gap between them. As they kissed fireworks blared behind them and people began singing and dancing once again. But, they didn't see or hear any of those people. All they saw was each other. Gabriella finally pulled back from her husbands lips. She leant her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her as close as possible. They both watched the fireworks in silence.

"Happy New Year Brie, and with this New Year comes a new start; as a married couple. Finally as a family." Troy whispered as he kissed her head. She sighed as she relaxed a bit more in his grasp.

"Happy New Year," she whispered.

And it truly was a great New Year. A New Year to start many New Years together.

With a New Year, comes a New Start.

Happy New Year…

**Well? Good or bad? I know it was pretty short but, there wasn't much I could do. There was a little too much talking for my liking but, you're the judges…**

**R&R!!!!**

**Happy New Year…hope yours rocks!**

**Luv you all lots**

**Katie xox**


End file.
